


【SD】信任问题

by SaberStark



Category: spn sd - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberStark/pseuds/SaberStark
Summary: 找下面的链接辣鸡lofter讨厌，不让我发！！！
Kudos: 3





	【SD】信任问题

https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716355


End file.
